The present inventive concept herein relates to memory systems, and more particularly, to a memory system including a plurality of memory devices.
As memory devices process huge amounts of data, semiconductor memory devices having a high integration are being required. To apply a high integration semiconductor memory device to a system, the following methods are used. First, one package including a high density single chip or a high density multi chip is used. Second, a plurality of packages each including a low density chip is used.
To realize a higher capacity memory device such as a solid state disk (SSD), it may be required that a plurality of packages including a high density multi chip is connected to one channel. In this case, when a plurality of packages is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), interconnections between input terminals become complex and long and thereby there may be a lot of cross-talks between input terminals and signal integrity (SI) may be deteriorated.